Defiance of Gravity
by Astley
Summary: It's the day the newborn army arrives, and both the Cullen's and the pack are ready for the coming battle. Leah is on edge, and it isn't until the battle is almost over that something happens that changes everything. Rating may change to M in the future. Leah/OC.
1. Chapter 1: That Battle Feeling

**Chapter 1: That Battle Feeling**

Her nerves were shot to hell. The day had come, and she could not decide if she was more excited or frightened about the battle that lay ahead of her and her pack. They were built for this, they were trained for this, they were ready for the fight. The question remained if they were ready for the losses that may occur during the sure to be chaotic battle.

Of course all her "brothers" were confident that they would be able to handle themselves, especially the ones that had actually killed before. Even if they were told these leeches were different, _he_ was confident that the resident leeches, the Cullen's, had prepared them as best they could, so it put the pack at ease. They all awaited the coming action with excited anticipation.

Maybe it was because she was female, or maybe it was because her actual brother would be participating, but she was less confident, and couldn't help but worry. It didn't help that a strange feeling had taken root inside of her, not necessarily a bad one, but it was a feeling, and it was enough to keep her on her guard. That feeling was heightened today, and that didn't help matters. She needed to stay focused, she needed to help her brothers defend their lands.

"Leah, Sam says it's time," her little brother Seth called from the kitchen, his excitement evident in his voice.

"This isn't a game you know," Leah snapped at him as she came out of her room and headed out the still open front door. Seth's smile disappeared as he followed right behind her.

"I was taught what you were taught, I know this isn't a game," He said defensively.

Leah knew that Seth understood the significance of today, she was just on edge, as was usual these days. They always attributed her bitchiness to the whole Sam/Emily fiasco, and that was always part of it, always at the back of her mind, maybe not as buried as she wished it to be sometimes. There was more to it than that, and of course she used her pain of the former to mask anything else she might be feeling. Today though, it was the battle.

"I just wish I had a bigger part to play, at least you get a chance at killing those leeches," Seth said quietly as they neared the tree line. Once under cover they both turned their backs to each other and started to undress, preparing to phase.

"Every part in this is important Seth, every part. We have to keep the humans safe, even Bella," She said in reassurance, still not sure how she felt about Seth being on his own up there in the mountains. She would have much rather have him with her, so she could watch over him. Sam however, thought it best that he wasn't there, knowing that in the heat of battle they would both be more focused apart.

"Thanks Leah," Seth said before phasing and running off into the forest to rendezvous with Jacob.

"Be safe," Leah whispered, turning to watch her brother go, before giving herself over to the wolf inside her.

* * *

><p>Suddenly it was like she was standing in the middle of a crowded room, all boys, all trying to talk over one another, all of them talking about the battle. She still wasn't used to the fact that she could hear all their thoughts, everyone's privacy including hers gone out the nearest window. It hadn't been this bad in the beginning, or perhaps the better word was not so crowded. The pack was huge now, and with almost everyone phased for the fight it was hard to keep everyone's thoughts straight. Hearing thoughts was always a bad thing... hearing <em>his<em> thoughts at least.

Leah pushed all thoughts of Sam to the back of her mind yet again as she met up with Quil near the treaty line, from there they turned and headed north toward the clearing and the rest of the pack.

_You still have that feeling? _Quil's thoughts were directed at Leah, and up until this point she hadn't realize she had let that thought slip into pack territory.

_We were on patrol together, your mind tends to wander when you are running, _He explained.

_Yes, I still have the feeling, _Leah thought angrily, not really like being reminded that she had some strange reason to worry about today. She, everyone, needed to keep their head in the game.

_Seth will be fine, it's not like he's alone up there. _The chocolate wolf kept trying to make her feel better, but he was just making it worse. The fact that Seth was with one of the Cullen's didn't really make Leah feel better, despite Sam's constant reassurances.

Leah didn't answer Quil directly, but he knew from her thoughts that she was not happy. He wasn't surprised when she picked up the pace, easily out distancing him. She was the faster, and he didn't even try to keep up with the silver she wolf.

* * *

><p><em>Everything is set, remember what we were taught, and do not harm the Cullen's. They are not our enemy here. Fight well, protect our lands. <em>The thoughts of the Alpha blocked the rest out as he offered those final words of encouragement. Leah and Quil were the last to arrive, apart from Jacob who seemed to be glued to Bella at the moment, the image she was getting from Seth was enough to make her gag.

The clearing was only a few hundred yards away and by the smell of it the Cullen's were already in place, that didn't do much to help her gag reflex. Sam shot her a look, he didn't approve of her thoughts, and she flashed him a bit of her pain and he swiftly looked away, his own thoughts swirling. Feelings of hurt, anger and guilt, all foggy as he tried to conceal them.

_Leah, cool it with the guilt tripping, we need to keep our head in the game. _Jacob thoughts worked their way to her as he ran toward them.

_Oh don't even start to lecture me about keeping my head in the game, yours was far from in the game just a moment ago. _She snapped back, and instantly regretted it when her words made Jacob think triumphantly of his shared kiss with Bella, it made Leah growl low in her throat and the others look around awkwardly as they felt what he felt. _Gross Jacob, just gross... now I don't just get to imagine what it would be like to kiss that leech lover, now I know._

_Pay back's a bitch Leah. _Jacob sneered as the huge russet wolf in question finally made his appearance, no apology on his wolfish face or his mind. She growled in his direction, taking a step forward.

_Enough! _The voice of the Alpha rang true. _They are coming. Let's move._

That shut them up, and all seven wolves faced the direction of the clearing, hearing the first sounds of battle as the Cullen's made contact with the first wave of the newborn army. They could hear the sounds of passage as the second group rushed toward them, trying to flank the Cullen group.

They followed their Alpha to intercept them, and it wasn't long before they caught up. Leah was the first to take one down as he started to turn toward the mountain range. It was clear that he had caught the scent of the one they were sent here to hunt, Bella. It was satisfying the way that her jaws ripped him apart so easily, Leah's first kill, hopefully the first of many.

The other leeches turned around to defend their backs and it was obvious they were not expecting what they found coming toward them. A wall of gigantic wolves, that met them head on. The pack seemed to move as one unstoppable force as they clashed with the newborn vampires.

The battle had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so please be nice. I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive. Reviews would be loved. Second chapter coming soon, thanks for reading. =)

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **


	2. Chapter 2: Stalemate

**Chapter 2: Stalemate**

The pack took two more down in quick succession, Sam with one and Jacob and Embry the other. The remaining vampires were facing off toward the wolves, covering each other's backs. It wasn't long before they grew too impatient and starting splitting off from each other to try and take out one of the wolves.

With snapping jaws and quick movements, the pack slowly started driving the newborns back toward the clearing. Picking them off one by one, the newborn army was all but defeated. It was all over way too quickly, Leah didn't even get a chance to get in another killing blow. By the time they made it to the clearing there was only a couple left, and the Cullen's had already finished off their half.

Sam and Paul took one, then Jacob, Quil and Leah the other. It was over. Or so it seemed...

Leah still had that feeling, and it was stronger than before, pulling at her insides. She growled low and dismissed the feeling as Sam ordered them to collect the pieces of the leeches to burn in the fire that was already smouldering in the center of the clearing. The vile smelling smoke filled her nostrils.

_They smell way worse when they're burning, _Quil grumbled, tossing in another mouthful of granite flesh.

_Agreed, _Leah conceded, _I didn't know it could get worse._ With a growing sense of urgency she turned from the fire and back tracked into the forest to search for any pieces they may have missed. Apparently other vampires were coming, and it was best if the pack was not here when they arrived. It was too bad, she thought, she could really do with some more action.

_Hurry, we have to leave. _Sam's voice was firm, and Leah continued to search; it was hard to pick out the smell of non burning vampire while the smoke from their funeral pyre was still occupying her nose. Still, she was persistent, they had to be thorough.

There! Her nose detected the scent of one of the leeches, and soon she caught sight of it, of him. He had his back to her and it seemed as though he was trying to sneak away. Not if she had any say in the matter.

She coiled her muscles beneath her and prepared to spring.

_Leah wait for help! _Seth's voice ran through her head, and she inwardly scoffed at him. He had already taken a leech down on his own, and she had as well, what was one more?

With no more hesitation she leapt toward the vampire, her jaws open wide and her large paws outstretched in front of her, still hoping to catch the newborn by surprise. It seems she wasn't quick enough. The male vampire turned just as she was airborne and in the split second it took for his bright red eyes to meet her brown ones she had no choice but to hesitate.

There was no way she could ever hurt the man before her, not when he was suddenly the only thing holding her to this earth. Her gravity, her granite rock. And at that moment it didn't matter that Sam had hurt her, that Emily had betrayed her. The battle didn't matter, the possible war didn't matter, her father, her pack, her brothers, even the fact that this was a blood thirsty newborn vampire in front of her. None of it mattered.

As she stared at the man before her, she was only positive of one thing, she had to protect him. There was no way harm could come to him, from her or anyone else.

The vampire had no such qualms and immediately attacked. Leah could just stand, staring, stunned, and revelling in the glowing feeling of her imprint and the impossibility of it all. Her shock quickly turned to panic when the russet wolf pushed her out of the way and the vampire clutched him around the middle squeezing him tight.

She could hear bones shatter, and could feel the pain as an agonized howl escaped Jacob's maw. There was no time to think, to actually communicate to her pack what she was feeling. _**But they should already be feeling it!**_ She thought angrily. The survival of the pack and Jacob's pain took precedent to the rest of them as Jared and Paul came rushing in.

The newborn swiftly let go of the russet wolf and turned to face the new threat.

Leah had to concentrate to pick up Jared and Paul's thoughts above the chaotic mess of the others. Reassurances that everything was going to be okay, the worry for Jake, but where was her help? Jared and Paul were going in for the kill, that did not bode well for Leah's survival, but it seems in this, she was on her own.

_Stop! No, no, no, no, no, NO! _She mentally shouted, trying to be heard above the rest, her desperate thoughts and feelings outshining Jacob's pain, for she was sure that if Jared and Paul carried out their intentions then her pain would be much, much worse.

She snarled and oriented herself in front of the vampire, trying to face everyone at once. The vampire had no idea she was trying to defend him, and she knew that if he attacked her it would be all over. There would be no more hesitation from her pack. Her vicious snarls and mental shouts stopped her two brothers but their thoughts only added in the panic and confusion.

_WHAT? How? Why? Holy shit! FUCK! Oh my god..._ The combined voices of the pack crowded her mind, and even over the panic of what the hell she was going to do, she felt a sense of relief that the pack understood her, knew that they would not harm the vampire, or would they?

_Leah, it's a murderer._ Sam's voice filtered through the rest, and it made her cringe.

_Sam... _For once thinking his name didn't hurt her. _I can't... let you... hurt him._ He knew she couldn't, it was impossible. She stayed rooted to the spot, her eyes trying to follow a hundred movements at once Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry, surrounded her and the vampire.

The vampire in question snarled as he desperately looked for a way between them, knowing full well he was out matched, what he didn't know is that the wolves no longer wanted to harm him. The only snarls were coming from the vampire, and Leah herself, who was directing them at her own pack to stay away.

_If he attacks we have to stop him, _Sam said to her and the rest of the pack, the resonating timbre of the Alpha twisted in his words. They had to obey, but this was something Leah could not accept.

The wolves readied themselves as the vampire became more and more agitated, it looked as if any moment it could attack and try to get free. Only he would not be free... the pack would not allow it. Leah could not let that happen. She made her choice, and phased.

"Please stop!" She half shouted at the crazed vampire. She stood there, naked as the day she were born, holding her hands out, palms toward him, trying to look as non threatening as she could. "We don't want to hurt you."

"Like hell you don't," He snarled, he had been momentarily shocked by her transformation, but he didn't let it last. His survival depended on him being focused, it was something the new born found hard to do when surrounded by a pack of huge wolves.

Leah didn't take her eyes off of the vampire, feeling a dangerous spark of hope that he was at least capable of speech. Her pack was still silent, but it was clear that they were not about to let the vampire pass them. Their muscles were tense, and their eyes focused on the creature in front of them.

"Please, we really don't. We just want you to come with us. We won't hurt you, I promise." She said again, trying to make him understand. He snarled at her, and continued to look for a gap in the wall surrounding him. He was running out of options though, and he knew it.

"Leah speaks the truth Geoffrey, they aren't going to hurt you unless you hurt them, maybe not even then." came the voice of Edward from outside the circle. Seth, in wolf form, was beside him looking on in horror.

"Lies. Tricks!" The vampire, Geoffrey, snapped, his eyes landing on the vampire and the other wolf for just a moment. _**Great, reinforcements, like he wasn't already outnumbered five to one. How did they know his name?**_ he wondered, and it only made him more suspicious. Riley had warned him about their tricks. He growled, wondering when help would be coming; where the fuck was Riley?

"Everything you have been told since your making is a lie Geoffrey. Riley isn't coming, and he never cared if you lived or died. It was all lies. I... we, offer you the truth but you have to listen to me. You have to go with them, now." The last word was urgent, and Leah understood it to mean that they were running out of time.

"Geoff-," Leah opened her mouth to speak again.

"NO!" Geoffrey snarled at Edward. "I won't go. I won't!"

"I knew you would say that," Edward said grimly, and with a meaningful look at Seth everybody moved at once.

Paul, Jared, and Embry all phased and at once they were behind Geoffrey, the three of them struggling to hold his arms behind his back. Leah moved forward swiftly to help and Seth phased and followed soon after. Between them they had the new vampire secured as best they could, keeping care to stay out of the way of his venomous snapping jaws.

"Please, be careful. Don't hurt him, please," Leah's voice was desperate as the boys hustled her out of the way to get a better hold. Geoffrey had been struggling to get free, like his life depended on it, but at her words he stopped, at least as much as he could. His body was still dependent on instinct, and every instinct was telling him he had to get free or die, every instinct but one.

Somewhere inside him, he knew these wolves were telling the truth. Hearing the shewolf's worried words, and looking into her eyes, he knew somehow that they would not hurt him.

"Get him out of here, take him to our place, we will be there soon." Edward said to them, and with that he turned and disappeared into the trees.

_**Thank you Edward,**_ Leah thought, knowing full well that he would be able to hear her as she stared off into the trees where he had disappeared.

Then she looked at Sam, her Alpha, still in wolf form. He was the only one that hadn't changed form to help, instead remaining a wolf, supervising the situation. His eyes met hers; betrayal, worry, disapproval, regret, anger, all of these emotions flickered through his dark eyes. So many of them she couldn't get a read on how he was feeling, and right now it didn't matter. For once in her life Sam really didn't matter, only one thing did now. _Geoffrey._

So she turned from her Alpha, her former lover, and followed her destiny into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>In case you didn't already guess this story takes place during/after the battle in Eclipse. I tried to stay as true as I could to the book as far as the battle was concerned. I just changed a few placements and such, and of course its all going to be different from here.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer - Apart from Geoffrey.**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

**Chapter 3: Unexpected**

"Leah, what are we going to do?" Quil asked as they made their way through the forest toward the Cullen's house, still holding tight to the newborn vampire, even though he was no longer struggling.

"I have no idea Quil," Leah sighed in admittance, her eyes focused on the back of the vampire's head, studying him. So far she knew nothing about him aside from the fact that he had brown hair, almost as long as hers, and that it seemed to be sticking up in all directions and hanging down over his red eyes. He looked to be about her age, maybe a little older, and from what she had seen of his face so far he was handsome, with striking features. High cheekbones, a strong jaw, and full pouting lips. She could only imagine what he had been through, and she only hoped she could make it better somehow.

Geoffrey, though calmer, did not relax. He remained tense and ready in case the wolves changed their minds and decided to kill him after all, like the rest. He had no idea what to expect, but that was nothing normal in his new life thus far. But this situation, by far, was the most puzzling.

Feeling a gaze on him he turned his head to lock eyes with the shewolf. For the brief moment he held her gaze, before she looked away, he became increasingly confused. This woman had no intent to hurt him, he could tell that much from her eyes, what he felt from her was so strong, unmoving. It was unnerving, but despite himself he felt himself relax a little more in their grasp.

"So, what are you mutts planning on doing to me? I doubt I'd make good dog food," Geoffrey finally spoke, feeling calmer and more confident. He grinned wickedly as he felt their grips tighten and he could feel the fear from the youngest male.

"We want to help you," Leah said without pause, still reeling a bit from their shared look and the feeling of intrusion she had before she looked away.

"HA! I do not need your help wolf," Geoffrey scoffed, scanning the trees ahead of them, he wondered where they would be going. Did the strange yellow eyes have a lair in a cave somewhere out here, maybe a dark abandoned mine shaft? **Where do they go to hunt?** It seemed terribly inconvenient to live so far away from the humans.

"My name is Leah Clearwater," She said firmly, "And you don't know it yet, but you do need me." She continued, her voice softer, "Need my help I mean."

"In case you haven't noticed Le-Ah," He said, drawing out her name in sarcasm, "I'm a vicious, bloodsucking vampire quite beyond anyone's help."

"Just because your a vampire doesn't mean you have to be a monster," Leah shot back. Geoffrey just grinned and said nothing further as they began wading across the river toward the Cullen's place.

As it came into view Geoffrey's expression changed, he was even more confused now, surprised even. It was a normal house, huge and gorgeous, and it certainly didn't look like it housed vampires. The scent of them was everywhere though, and it left no doubt in his mind that they had reached their destination. Geoffrey was definitely getting more than he had bargained for.

Leah couldn't help but smile as the sight caught him by surprise. For once, she was grateful for the Cullen's existence, and she was certain it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR MESSAGE: Hey guys! It's been years since I have updated this... so I figured it was time to get back to it. This is a very short chapter, just to get it started again. Hopefully will update at least once a week so stay tuned. =)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: One of us

**Chapter 4: One of us**

After some careful negotiations, wherein everyone acted like he had a choice in the matter, Geoffrey found himself seated on a kitchen chair in the middle of the dining room that had been cleared out just a few minutes before so that his seat was the only piece of furniture in the space.

He wasn't being held anymore, and instead held his arms out, hands resting on his knees. It was understood that if he were to move unexpectedly they would hold him down again. What they left unsaid was that if he struggled too much or tried to hurt anyone then he was not going to be leaving this room alive.

As far as he could tell he was screwed anyway, and that fighting wouldn't really lose him anything. Then he recalled the strange series of events that landed him here to begin with.

His eyes came to rest on the silver she-wolf, Leah Clearwater. She had clothing now but it was obvious that it was borrowed, the fit wasn't right and the way she reacted to the smell when she first donned the outfit it probably belonged to one of the yellow eyes. She smelled strange to him, and it was obvious from that small action that vampire smell was just as strange to her.

Something had happened with her earlier, something totally strange and "wolfy" from what he could understand from his limited viewpoint. Nevertheless it seemed to be the reason he was still up and moving instead of smoldering away back in that meadow. Just the thought angered him again and he visibly tensed. Why would they spare him?

"Geoffrey, we really won't hurt you, not unless you force the issue," the one they called Edward spoke again, answering his unspoken concerns. That just made him more nervous and he fought not to move as he felt others enter the room.

There were eleven of them now. Six of the yellow eyed vampires and five wolves. At least the death would be quick... but the thought was not comforting as he fought not to bolt under the heavy gazes of them all. They were waiting for him to move, waiting for their opportunity. He so did /not/ want to play this game.

"We need to clear the room out a bit guys," Leah said, knowing that Geoffrey was uncomfortable and feeling very much surrounded. It was making him nervous and in turn she was as well. Was she getting that from the imprint?

A few started to argue but Edward met her gaze before nodding.

"Leah is right, we don't need this many bodies right now," Edward said, and without a word most of the vampires left aside from the little dark haired female, Alice. Jasper, the scarred male, was hesitant at first, not taking his eyes off of Geoffrey. It was like a quiet but deadly warning before he backed out of the room.

"Quil, Jared, stay with me. Seth and Paul, wait outside," Leah said, taking her eyes from Geoffrey to look at her brothers. Embry had helped Jacob to get back to the reservation, and Sam... well she wasn't sure on him but she was certain he wasn't far away.

"Leah, I'm not leaving you here alone," Seth said, taking a step forward, he looked determined, but lost here in the stark white of the room.

"Please Seth," Leah looked at her brother, pleading with him using her eyes, "We can't crowd him like this, it's dangerous."

"It will be more dangerous if I leave you," His voice held pain, he did not want to leave his sister to this.

"You can't protect me from this Seth..." She said quietly, "No one can."

"Come on Seth, let's leave the Imprints to their charge, we can guard the perimeter, check in on Jake," Paul said, heading for the door. Still, Seth hesitated.

"It will be okay Seth, I will make sure of it," Edward said softly and Seth turned to look at him. What he saw in the vampire's face must have reassured him because he turned and left, not sparing Leah or the newborn vampire a second glance. Seth left before he had the chance to change his mind.

**And then there were five**, thought Geoffrey, things were looking better by the minute.

"What do you want?" Geoffrey asked finally, breaking the strained silence after the young wolf's departure.

"We want to help you," Edward said calmly.

"Then let me go," Geoffrey said, and if he was human he would have shrugged as if the answer was obvious.

"You are new to this life Geoffrey, you need instruction, and it will take time for you to be able to control your thirst," Edward continued, "Riley lied to you, we want to repair the damage he and Victoria have caused."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just rip me apart and burn me like the rest?" Geoffrey sneered, getting angry again as he felt that Edward wasn't being entirely honest with him. Patience hadn't come easy to him when he was a human, now it was definitely a foreign concept, but he was trying. As much as he was hating this situation, he couldn't deny to himself or anyone else. He wanted to live, whatever that meant anymore when you're lacking a heartbeat.

"Not really," He said and for a split second he looked like he was in pain before he face smoothed back to a perfect kind mask. "The situation is a little more complicated than that."

**Great, he's speaking in riddles again.** Geoffrey grimaced, not understanding and hating the fact.

"Let's just say it would have destroyed more than we were willing to risk.. So tell me now Geoffrey, do you want to live?" Edward asked, already knowing the answer but he waited until Geoffrey nodded his head just slightly. "Then you have to learn to be one of us," He finished, gesturing to Alice and himself.

**Oh this should be good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Hey guys! It's been ages again... this is an old chapter that I was writing when I stopped again. This is my last attempt at continuing this idea to see if I can get back into it or if I have just lost interest completely. Will post again soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Compatibility

**Chapter 5: Compatibility**

Leah paced back and forth in the Cullen's living room, alone aside from Quil. He leaned against the wall, quiet, watching her stress. She was a huge ball of anxiety and nervousness, that she was barely aware that if she didn't get herself under control she would shift right here in this impeccably decorated room. Everything in here seemed slighty forced and even fake, it just reinforced that this had to be just one crazy dream.

"Would you like me to pinch you?" Quil said, slightly amused as a small smile appeared on his face. It was always unnerving that he seemed to always know her thoughts even in human form. It was familiar and that brought her back to herself for a second, but then that just served to remind her of the impossible situation she was in. She glared at Quil. He looked away, the smile disappearing from his face immediately.

It wasn't really a good time to tease her. The Cullen's and Jared had taken Geoffrey to the basement, and were going over the specifics of what it meant to be a vampire that supposedly only lived off of the blood of animals.

She reluctantly stayed behind, not wanting to influence any of the proceedings... everything hitched on that leec-vampire down there. Her future, her sanity, her life... No big deal really.

She needed the time to process everything, and Geoffrey needed time to come to terms with his new life.

"They will all be fine, just take a minute," Quil said at length and Leah finally stopped pacing and instead took a seat at the piano, her back to the instrument.

"We need to speak to Sam, and the Elders."

What he really meant was that she needed to speak to them, she was grateful for the support though, even if much of it would have to be imagined. Sam would want to speak to her alone, but perhaps that wasn't the best thing. For once she should have someone next to her for the lectures, it's not like this was something she could help. Sam should know that better than anyone.

"That can wait for now, let's just see if we can make it through the next hour," Leah said, thinking that they might not even last that long... She knew that Geoffrey wanted to live, but if he could actually live like the Cullen's... it remained to be seen. If he couldn't, well, she tried not to think about that. Hadn't this life as a wolf already taken enough from her?

Her and Quil both stilled as the sounds of someone approaching reached them, Carlisle had arrived home. They both stayed where they were as he entered the house and came into the living room. He moved slowly, cautiously.

"Jacob will be fine," He said in lieu of a greeting, "He is in a lot of pain as I had to re-break a lot of bones so they would set right, and his metabolism is burning through the morphine so fast it's barely helping. I am confident that he will recover fully however, he is in the care of his father and Sam."

Guilt assailed Leah at Carlisle's words, she had barely thought about her pack brother since all of this started happening. He had saved her from Geoffrey... thought as she thought of it perhaps it would have been better if he hadn't. The battle was over, but their troubles had just begun.

"Thank you," She heard herself say quietly, her voice beyond sincere as she took in again the fact that they were with the Cullen's right now, and that they were going to help her Imprint adjust to this life... she really had not been fair to them, and despite her ingrained hatred and her instinct, she vowed to herself then to try and change that.

"Are they in the basement?" He asked, merely nodding at her thanks, though she could see in his eyes that he knew how much it really meant.

"Yes, they went down about thirty minutes ago, from the lack of commotion I would assume it's going well," Quil said, ever the optimist.

"Well, I think I shall go and have a look, I will send someone up to update you shall I?"

"Please," I said as Carlisle left the room.

"Seth is outside, I can smell him," Quil said, and Leah sighed, she did not want to face her brother right now. She wasn't even sure how she felt about this whole situation, she did not want to deal with other's right now. She never felt the urge to run more than she did now, but she couldn't leave. It was impossible now.

"I will go out and update him, just, let us know if you need us. We will stay on the perimeter," Quil said, smiling kindly at her before leaving. She couldn't return his smile, even though he deserved it.

For once since this whole thing started she was alone. Had it only been just mere hours ago that things were normal... or as normal as things got around here. It wasn't even noon, and she was exhausted, and overwhelmed. Leah sighed and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and then her face in her hands.

She tried to clear her head, to relax and not panic now that she had a moment to herself. The few tears that managed to escape betrayed her though, if she was being entirely honest with herself she was scared. Terrified. It was like she had just phased for the first time again, thrown into the deep end with no idea how to swim or to even how to stay afloat.

**When will things start to get better?** She asked herself, pushing her palms against her eyes, hard, as if that would stop more tears from coming.

"Hopefully soon," Edward spoke from across the room, and it made Leah jump, but she didn't get up, just sat up straight. It was an attempt to hide how startled she was by his sudden appearance, she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear or scent him approach.

Trying to hide her thoughts from this guy though, was ridiculous and she felt the familiar annoyance of not having any privacy. At least with The Pack it was only when they were all wolves. But... if it weren't for Edward and his family, where would she be right now? ... then again, if they hadn't shown their faces back in Forks in the first place she would probably still be human and blissfully ignorant of this fantasy world. It was a circular argument with no point or no end.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, clearing her thoughts of 'what ifs' and 'maybes' she had to focus on the here and now. It was how she had been trying to live her life since her father died. It worked... sometimes.

Edward stayed quiet and impassive as she gathered her thoughts, and she wondered what he was thinking. That was a first, wondering what a vampire thought... there was going to be much more of that she was sure, and she was also not sure how to feel about that.

"How is he?" Leah asked, finally opening her eyes and standing up from the piano, taking a few steps toward him.

"He's sarcastic, rude, and immensely confused about everything that has happened to him so far," Edward said, and it was impossible to read his face, it made it hard to decide if he was giving her good news or bad.

"It is not going to be easy, it takes time for a new born to be able to control their thirst, to change his diet entirely when he is so new and used to the chaos..." He just shook his head, not being able to finish his thought but giving her a meaningful look.

"It's possible though," Leah said, not letting herself think of the alternative. He had to live. To be able to adapt to the Cullen's way of life, he could not be a murderer. It was against everything The Pack stood for, and surely it would negate the laws of the Imprint. He had to survive... after that, where she fit into the picture, how they could possibly fit together, that was worry for another day, another universe.

"Yes," He said simply, and for a second it looked like he wanted to say more about it but didn't. Leah didn't press, patience, she was slowly learning patience.

"Thank you," Leah said again, feeling a little awkward again, owing something to a vampire. Things had changed. "If it weren't for you, your family... just, thank you for doing this for me."

"You are our allies, it wouldn't be right not to help. The newborns were our mess, I'm just glad that something good can come out of it."

"This is good?" Leah said, almost laughing.

"I felt what you felt, or I guess, I know what it felt like from your thoughts... it's incredible, the Imprint. It's brought happiness to others in your Pack, why couldn't it do the same for you?" Edward said, pensive, seemingly getting more open. It occurred to her then that this was just as foreign to him.

"I would think you would understand, Geoffrey and I aren't exactly compatible." Not to mention that the imprinting thing hadn't exactly been good to her on the happiness front when it came to others.

"You're not supposed to be compatible... but it happened. It just makes it more incredible. I know better than most." He smiled then, no doubt thinking of Bella.

Leah's stance on that wasn't exactly clear. She didn't dislike Bella, but she didn't like her either. Add in all the craziness with Jacob, well, it was hard to see them clearly with all the pain. She could see though, from that smile that he did love Bella, and if Bella's actions were any indication she felt the same.

**Who am I to throw stones?**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Wow an update so soon? YAY. I figured at this point quantity is good, and hopefully the quality doesn't suffer too badly. Please forgive any grammar or spelling errors. I just want to move the story along at this point, hopefully you will all enjoy it.

Will update again by next week, or perhaps soon, stay tuned! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6: Compromise

**Chapter 6: Compromise**

"So let me get this straight," Geoffrey started, looking skeptically from one Cullen to the other, ignoring the lone wolf that stood guard just beyond them at the only exit from this dungeon. "I am supposed to survive off of the blood of animals?"

"Yes, and evidently it's quite possible, given our existence," the little pixie one announced happily, her voice like chimes. Her name was Alice, but he was having trouble trying to personify these beings after everything he had bared witness.

They had taken him down to the basement. Although it looked like a very swank bedroom suite complete with a working bathroom, and an entertainment area with a large television and numerous bookshelves, there was no hiding the fact that it was essentially a prison.

There were no windows, and only the one door that from what he could tell was made up of at least a foot of solid steel, it might have even been titanium. He suspected the walls were made up of much the same. It seemed daunting enough to keep a vampire in, he wondered if he would get the chance to test it. He also wondered if he was the first one they had subjected to this treatment, why else would they need this room?

"What happens if I choose not to do that?" Geoffrey asked, sounding distinctly uninterested, and he could feel the sudden tension roll off of the wolf, Jared, at that. He still wasn't sure why everyone seemed to care so much. So far what he had learned about this world it was dog eat dog, so to speak. He still wasn't sure what it was that made these Cullen's so different, it had to be more than just a change of diet.

"You are not without choices Geoffrey," Edward said slowly, no doubt trying to be diplomatic.

"Can't you just let me leave?" He scoffed, still hating the fact that he didn't fully understand the situation. Not having control was so far the worst part of this life.

"We can't, not yet at least. Even if you choose not to live off of animals as we do, it will still be a while before you can control your thirst. There are rules to being what we are, and it all boils down to keeping the secret. So far, you and the other newborns hadn't been doing a great job, but none of you were expected to survive after today." Edward tried to explain.

"You mean after you and your army of mutts were finished with us right?" Geoffrey said, getting angry again.

"No, Riley and his creator, Victoria, had no intention of letting any of you live after she had her revenge."

Revenge? That was new. Was that the whole reason he existed? Revenge for what?

It was then that another vampire came into the basement, the older blonde. There was something about him, a quietness that none of the others had. Instead of it being unnerving or intimidating it was a comfort. Geoffrey could tell somehow that out of everyone in this room, their leader, Carlisle was the least likely to rip his head from his shoulders...

**Comfort might not be the right word. **He thought to himself, it was a thought that made Edward's lips twitch as if he were fighting off a smile.

**I so don't get what's funny about this. **Geoffrey held Edward's gaze for a few seconds before the leader finally spoke up.

"How about a compromise Geoffrey," Carlisle said kindly, "You can try our way of life, really try."

"And if it doesn't work?" Geoffrey said back, already resigned to the fact that it wouldn't. His thirst for blood was too great. How could he be expected to control it? Another look around at the yellow eyes surrounding him let him know it was possible, but still.. he had his doubts. What motivation did he have to curb his appetite like that?

"Then when you can reasonably control your thirst as to not make a spectacle of yourself we will help you start a new life somewhere. Somewhere you can be how you are now, just more in control."

He doubted he would get a better offer than that. But the thought remained, if they were so willing to let him go and life his life living off the blood of humans, why try and convert him first?

Geoffrey again looked to the wolf at the door and was reminded that there was something else to this story, something they weren't ready to divulge yet. Whatever it was, it could wait, for now at least.

"Fine, you have a deal," Geoffrey said quietly, resigned. The tension level in the room dropped dramatically then, so much so he almost laughed. Almost.

"When can we start? I'm starving."


End file.
